Pride Restored
by Backstepkisses
Summary: Post-Bride. Clark wants to end the awkwardness between Lois and him, but it doesn't turn out how he expected.


**Disclaimer:** I wish Clark was mine. He's not. Neither Lois, in case you're wondering.

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much to GilmoreGirl5244 for the beta =)

* * *

Clark looked over his computer to Lois, who was hammering at her keyboard as if she wanted to destroy it rather than to write an article. Since she came back from Star City, their relationship, if you could call it that, has been… awkward.

She was busy most of the time, chasing story after story. Not that it was unusual for her, but this time she was doing it alone. She wouldn't count on Clark anymore, they weren't a team anymore. And even if he wanted to convince himself that he was better alone, without having to listen to her rant crazy ideas and advice, the truth is that he missed her. He missed her badly and he was determined to make things change back to normal...as normal as they were between them.

Clark stood up, smoothed his shirt and tie and walked over to her desk. He hoped that the mere fact of him standing there would be enough to call her attention, but Lois was too absorbed in the article she was writing to even look up at him.

"Listen, Lois…"

"Hmm?" she muttered through the pen in her mouth, her eyes still fixed on the screen in front of her.

"About what happened at Chloe's wedding…"

"Please, Smallville," she interrupted him, dropping the pen to her lap. "Spare me the replay of that awful day. A monster kidnapping my cousin, and her husband almost mortally wounded is not what I'd call a good memory."

"No, I mean… " Lois looked up at him finally, frowning as Clark stuttered. "I'm talking about…" Clark tugged at the collar of his shirt. "You know…"

Lois titled her head, "I know what?"

"Well, that moment on the dance floor… "

"Oh…" Lois looked back at the screen and started typing again. "You mean when you stepped on Chloe's dress and almost made her fall to the floor?"

"No, Lois. I mean when… "

"When that slice of cake slipped from your plate and totally ruined Jimmy's shoes?"

"No, Lois!" He said, exasperated now. "I'm talking about…"

"Oh…" Lois glanced up at him and bit her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling. "You mean when you tried to kiss me."

"Yes!" Clark yelled victoriously.

Lois stood up swiftly and walked past him to hide a chuckle. Clark frowned. "Wait, what? I didn't try to kiss you!"

As Lois stormed around the newsroom picking this or that paper, Clark followed her, not ready to give up the fight.

"Oh, come on, Smallville."

"I didn't!"

"Yeah, right. If that's what you want to believe…"

"It's not what…" Clark stuttered again. "You tried to kiss _me_!" he remarked, pointing his index finger to himself.

"What? Me? Kissing Super-Flannelman? Sure," she retorted, rolling her eyes at the thought.

They both ended standing in front of Lois' desk, and she started reorganizing the clutter, to Clark's annoyance.

"You did! You put your hand over my chest…"

"Of course I did! ...to stop your advance, genius."

"What? No!" Clark grabbed her arm to force her to look at him. "You _softly_ put your hand over my chest and leaned in... that's not exactly a hostile gesture."

"Okay, first, "_softly_", Clark?" Lois rolled her eyes. "Stop reading bodice rippers, would you?"

Clark smirked sarcastically, as Lois freed herself from Clark's grasp and crossed her arms over her chest. "I decided to use a subtle gesture, rather than kick your ass right there and then, because it was my cousin's wedding, and I didn't want to make a scene."

Clark crossed his arms too.

"Right... because you had so much trouble making a scene at her last party," he said, mockingly.

"Exactly my point, I ruined that party and I didn't want to do it again."

Clark opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words, so he gritted his teeth instead.

"That wasn't the reason why you placed your hand over my chest and you know it."

"Sure thing," Lois sighed heavily. "...because the idea of me wanting to kiss you is definitely much more plausible."

"It is the truth!"

"Geez, Smallville. Why is it so important, anyway?"

"Because you were going to kiss me and now you're denying it!"

"So, it's all about pride."

"Yes! No. It's…" Clark frowned, trying to find the words to explain why he cared so much about this subject. He tried to find a reason that wouldn't imply him having feelings for her, because he, obviously, didn't have feelings for her. Obviously.

But he was snapped from his thoughts when he felt Lois' palms in his cheeks and her lips pressed against his, firmly but gently. His heart beat immediately raced at super-speed.

He was about to wrap his arms around her waist to bring her closer, when Lois pulled away.

Clark let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, as she cleared her throat and smoothed her hair.

"Kiss given. Pride restored. End of discussion," Lois said quickly, as she grabbed a folder and started walking away. "Gosh, Smallville, the things you make me do to shut you up."

Clark blinked a couple of times, with his mouth hung open and unable to articulate a simple word.

Lois ran toward the elevator. "Kyle! Wait! We need to discuss about that meeting with the Mayor." The reporter kept the door open until Lois stepped in and away from Clark's sight.

Clark felt paralyzed for a moment, and even though he could hold his breath for an infinite amount of time, had to remind himself of breathing. He flopped down in her chair, trying to slow down his heartbeat and his thoughts. He only wanted to clarify some points and put an end to their awkwardness, what had happened?

"_Lois has happened_," he thought. "_She always does the same to me. I don't know how, but if she has a super-power, it's obviously the power of driving me crazy_." And it was in more ways that he wanted to admit.

He tried to think about anything but the kiss, yet failed miserably. In fact, he couldn't help but think about all the kisses Lois and him had shared. The one in the alley that night, like this one, totally took him aback... the one she gave him under the effect of that love potion, and the ones they shared when he was under the effect of the red kryptonite. He tried not to think of her lips, soft and warm against his. He tried not to think of the warmth of her body pressed against him, or her arms wrapped around his neck. He tried not to think about her smile, her craziness, her passion… _her_. But again, he failed miserably.

Back in the barn, Clark shook his head. Lois had kissed him, so what? It was not a big deal. She was just mocking him, as usual. That's the way she was, that's the way everything was with Lois, everything was a rush, pure insanity… Okay, maybe fun too. Not that he liked it or anything, but he had to admit that around Lois, he never got the gloomy feeling that he used to feel when he was with Lana.

"_This is different_," he thought. "_I mean, of course it's different. I don't even like Lois… at all. I just…_" he lingered in this thought, trying to figure out what exactly he did feel for Lois. Sure she was annoying, but she also made him smile. Sure she was too energetic, but that also made him feel like he was capable of anything.

Then Clark realized that flutter in his stomach that had been there since he started thinking about Lois... that flutter that wasn't hunger nor cold. That flutter that was more like…

Thinking about it he stepped back.

"No way," he said aloud. "No way!"

"No way what?"

Clark jumped and turned around, startled by Lois' voice.

"Lois!" he hissed, and then cleared his throat. "Lois. What are you doing here?"

She shoved a folder against his chest.

"What do you think I am doing here, Smallville? We've got a job to do."

"So what, now we work together?" he said bitterly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh, please, tell me you didn't lose your memory again. That's getting old, seriously." Lois stepped closer and pretended to search for something in his eyes. "I'm Lois, Lois Lane, and yes, we work together at the Planet."

"I know who you are." he said stepping back. Lois' amused smile driving him crazy. "The annoying reporter that has been flying _solo_ since she came back from Star City."

"Aww, and you've missed me?"

"Of course not!" Clark placed his hands over his hips. "I was more than happy working alone, without a certain someone making my life hell."

"Well, Smallville," she grabbed his jacket from the couch and tossed it in his direction. "Vacation is over, hell is back. Now get ready. Mayor's press conference is due in one hour, and if I'm not in the front row to make the questions, I'll bit your head off, literally... I'm starving. Has your mom sent you something lately? I'd kill for a slice of her amazing cherry pie…"

Clark watched Lois as she walked away toward the house. He was sure she was going to assault his refrigerator, as usual. He couldn't understand, however, when that became a good thing. When had having Lois around turned into something good? When staring at her, like he was doing now, had become something so hypnotic that he couldn't take his eyes off her. Clark shook his head and sighed heavily.

Looking down to break the spell of Lois' vision, he ran a hand across his face. This couldn't be happening to him. Now it wasn't just Lois mocking him, it was the entire universe having a good laugh at his expense.

"What are you doing standing there, Smallville? Are you coming or not?" Lois shouted, pulling him from his thoughts. A slice of pie in her hand. "Head… bitten off, remember?"

Clark rolled his eyes and walked toward her.

"You know, Lois, that was my dinner."

"As if you needed the extra calories," she shot back, before taking a bite of the slice.

"What do you mean with that?"

"God, Smallville," she ignored him, her mouth full of pie now. "Your mom is a pie goddess."

"Lois…"

"What?"

"You've got pie in your mouth."

"Hello, Smallville. Of course I have, I'm eating pie," she replied rolling her eyes at him.

"I mean," he stepped closer to her. "I meant here," he whispered, right before running a finger over the corner of her mouth to wipe away the cherry smear. Lois shivered under his touch.

"Oh," she said nervously, wiping her mouth with her own fingers now. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he responded, staring at her mouth, then her eyes.

And there it was again, the flutter in his stomach, making him want to do things he shouldn't want to do...like kissing Lois, for example.

"I'm not gonna give you _my_ pie, Clark, so stop looking at me with those puppy eyes. It didn't work for Shelby, and it won't work for you."

Clark pursed his lips to hold back his laughter, and he could perfectly tell that she was doing exactly the same thing. Then she turned around and slapped him in the face with her ponytail.

"Lois!"

"Get in the car, Smallville. I've got some mints in the glove compartment. You can eat those."

Clark sighed. He had no feelings for Lois. Not at all…


End file.
